Take A Change Will You?
by AngelaMarici
Summary: Rin, an intimidating school prefect, is having a secret crush with Kaito, until Len chided in. One day, she accidentally slipped over a flight of stairs and hit Len, which taken to their surprise, Rin's in Len's body and he's in hers. Can they find the solution for it before the school music performance starts the next day? And how will Rin confess on Kaito? Two-shot & non-cest


**Note: This is my third fanfict. A two-shot story (and maybe the longest chapter I've ever made, sorry if it's too long). Believe it or not. My cousin and I decided to make this and boy, she has a good imagination. This is just a slice of life story or whatever it is. Anyway, like always, feel free to review and give request. Anything will be appreciated**

**PS: I do not own Vocaloid. And this is NOT a twincest fanfict. I object things like that -,-" I wrote this just for fun.**

**And please tolerate my story because this is the first time I'm writing a romance one. (I'm practicing)**

**##########**

RinXLen fanfict

**Take a Change... Will You?**

**Chapter one **- The Beauty and the Badass... With a heart

A beam of sunlight streamed through the incompletely-close curtain and shot my closed eyes, indicating that morning had arrived and urging me to wake up. With the sleepiness that still tempting me, I stuffed my pillow on top of my head, shielding myself. But, despite my laziness, my heart told me to peak a little on the alarm clock placed on top of a desk beside my bed. Trying to see the green glowing digits with my squinted eyes, my heart was right. It showed 06:29 AM. One more minute and it will beep like a crazy robotic rooster.

I forced myself to wake up by stretching my stiff arms and legs. It felt really good. Blinking my eyes a few times to enhance my vision, I quickly push the 'Off Alarm' button on my clock. I didn't want any racket ruining my morning.

Slowly, I got off from bed. My legs automatically sent me to the bathroom, as if I've been already programmed what to do in the morning. In less than ten minutes I'm already prepped up in my school uniform.

After tidying my blond hair with pins and a thin-fabric white bow as a finishing touch, I gaze at my own reflection. adjusting my badge which had the word 'Prefect' gleaming on my sap green wool vest. The uniform is simple. It basically consists of a white shirt, a stripe wool vest with the school's logo decorated on it, and a knee-length, teal-colored skirt (trousers for boys). The socks and shoes can vary.

Giving a smile to myself, my head gave myself a thought. _'Another ordinary day for Rin Kagamine.'_

###########

I went to school earlier than the other students in my class, like always. Being a prefect is not about having the authority to judge or catch delinquents, but it's more than that. Apparently, a prefect have to be flawless and literally, 'perfect' at anything. I guess the reason why I was chosen as one of them because of my excellent marks (no doubt), or maybe because I've never broken any of the school rules so far.

The time passed so fast that I didn't realize it was time to start the lesson. My classmates wandered around the class to and fro. And when the bell rings, they returned to their seats immediately without having me ranting on them to sit down. The class became so quiet as they waited for the sensei to come. The first period will be Biology, taught by Kiyone-sensei. All I can do was sigh and waited for the recess to come. Even Prefects can be bored with studies too.

#########

The first period was going to end. I glanced at the clock, placed right on the wall on top of the blackboard. Five more minutes before recess. Before paying attention to Kiyone-sensei again, the class door swung open.

It was a boy. One of my classmates. He has that scruffy blond hair that jutted out from his head, forming banana-shaped spikes, as if he never tidied his hair in his life. The back side of his hair was tied with a rubber band. I believed he had the same hair length like me, right at the chin level. But I could see he was not using hair gel, since it wasn't stiff enough. His uniform was not put on properly. Creases and folds on his shirt and vest were everywhere. He wore rubber bracelets on one wrist and a sports wristband on the other. He didn't even bother to wear his tie, it was still clasped on his hand. His bag strap hung between his arm and shoulder.

Kiyone-sensei darted him with a sharp look, her lips pursed.

"Len-kun, you're late again." She said as she placed her chalk on the table and face Him.  
"Next time you're late in my period, you're detained, understand?" Her voice was stern and delicate, like her current facial expression.

"Ah... yes... Kiyone-sensei." Whispered Len, mixing his words with pants. "Sorry."

Sensei adjusted her glasses before she takes the chalk again, "Alright, go and sit down."

Len searched for an empty seat. He scuttled, trying not to make sounds loud enough that can interrupt sensei's explanation. But what I didn't realize was that the empty seat was next to me. Exactly.

I know him. Not just because he's my classmate, but I often got reports from the Head Prefect that he's the master of troublemaker. Skateboarding on school parks, breaking most of the school rules (like his fashion statement for example), playing tricks on students, and all other bad things that are too long for me to mention. Despite for all these things, he's the most famous guitarist and the vocalist of the school band. He became extremely popular since he performed the first time as the presentative for the school two years ago, in a band competition. Girls dig him and most of them made their own fan club. What a worthless thing to do.

Just because he has that good looks, skillful in playing musical instruments and singing, doesn't mean he's a good role model for students to follow. I'm not saying this because I'm jealous of him. But this is a fact. A true fact. Girls knew him and his mischief, yet they are still in love with him.

These thoughts ran into my head endlessly until he sat beside me. Plunging his free hand into his bag, his face was fresh and excited. But then, his face turned to a frown. He took a view inside the bag and panicked. I knew what was wrong. I bet he left his Biology textbook at home. What an idiot.

Ignoring his problem, I set my sight back onto the fully-written-with-biological-explanation blackboard. When I tried to focus on what I've missed, I felt a tinge that he was staring at me.

He slowly scooted himself with the chair beside me. Don't tell me he's going to ask what I'm thinking.

"Can you share your textbook with me? I've left mine at home." He whispered quietly. He pleaded with his innocent-looking puppy eyes. "Please?"

And there he goes.

Forcing myself with a wry smile, I pushed my textbook closer to him so he can see. "Okay," I replied, "Just for this time."

#########

The school bell rang, telling over the school that the first recess had come. The students burst out from their classes and head to either the canteen or to their perspective lockers. In an instant, my class was empty, only leaving me and my friend, Gumi. We lounged along the hallway, laughing and gossiping. But suddenly I heard guitar strums. Beautifully played.

I always interested in music. I myself don't know why. Every time I hear a note of it being played, my spirit danced in joy. My adrenaline rushed. I discovered that I actually craving for it.

Filled in curiosity, I grabbed Gumi's hand and dragged her along to the source of the sound. The music room. Again, the guitar strums flew my soul again. I stand on my toes as I peeked through the rectangular, thick glass on the door, wanting to find out who was playing the guitar.

It was a student with the blond spiky banana hair. The same student who requested me to share my book with him. Then I realized, it was Len.

To be honest, I've never heard him play anything before, although he's like the superstar of the school. I guess I was so uptight with my prefect duties that I didn't even know what was happening outside. Silly me.

He was not alone, there were others. There was a long, purple-haired Senpai with a violet electric guitar, whom I remembered his name is Gakupo, a soft green-teal-haired girl who was in charge of the keyboard, named Miku (if I'm not mistaken), The sports captain, Meiko, and a charming Senpai with her pink hair let loose, Luka (my role model) who was the drummer. But what made me happier was when I laid my eyes on the blue-haired senpai who was nudging Len's shoulder playfully with his electric bass swinging on his shoulder. Kaito. The first and only senpai who can cause my heart pound in my ears. Since his presence always makes me nervous to jitter bits, I guess it is the sign that I kinda like him.

I know it sounded weird. The terrifying prefect known for her intimidating characteristic, Rin Kagamine is having a secret crush with the school band leader, Kaito Shion? The whole school will laugh if they find out about this and drown me with unbearable shame.

Peering my head closer to see what was happening inside, so close to the glass that I made it rather misty with my condensed breath, I still wanted to hear the beautiful strums again.

They were laughing, teasing each other that made most of the members teary from their looked fun. Gumi, who was now curious why her friend was sticking on the door so long that they had spent almost five minutes because of it, finally poked her head against the glass with me and tried to see what is happening inside.

I might be imagining, but I think heard what Kaito-Senpai said. It was a bit muffled,

"Okay, guys, bring it from the top." He grabbed a muted microphone from the sofa. Len and the others took their positions. "Ready? Three... Two..."

The sound of the colliding wooden drumsticks helped him with the countdown. Then it started. A wave of music spread throughout the room and reached my ears. I can't wait what the song was about. My sight hopped from Kaito to the others. All of them performed in a perfect, rhythmic way.

Kaito started off,

"**Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly,**

**The corner of the room is where we had kissed,**

**I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain,**

**A piano echoes,** "

Len and Meiko-senpai joined in at the last phrase,

"**trapped inside my head~**"

Their voices trailed off for more than five seconds, spoiling my soul with their pitches playing the melody. Not forgetting that the amazing guitar playing and the drum beat had combined all the musical ingredients into a one, heart-rending song.

Before they can sing another verse, a twang of an off-note key intervened the song. I could tell that this was not planned, as all of the members startled when when they heard it and immediately end the unfinished song. Somehow I felt disappointed for this.

"Miku, you need more practice." Adviced Kaito as he unslung his electric bass strap and put it on the club sofa.

The green-haired girl sighed, with her fingers still waltzing on the piano keys. Correcting herself by repeating the notes which she had gotten wrong. "I know... It's just... I'm having a little trouble finding the right keys for this part."

"No worries," said Kaito cheerfully, sliding his fingers through his dark ocean blue hair, "Keep practicing and you'll get it eventually."

This made Miku smiling, which also made a part of me slightly jealous. Kaito grabbed a huge plastic bag from his backpack and raised it up in the air.

"Now, who wants some doughnuts?"

All members crowded him. Taking one doughnut each, except for Gakupo, who had stolen two doughnuts from the decorated cardboard box and stuffed them in his mouth one by one.

I must have stared at them too long, especially Kaito, because Len had noticed my head bobbing up and down on the other side of the door. I was going to put my head away from the window and hide from his sight, but I was too late.  
Len finished his chocolate-chip flavored doughnut and asked Kaito for another one. He took one of the tissue sheets stacked on the glass table beside the sofa and wrapped the doughnut.

As he walked towards the door. Gumi was smiling teasingly at me, as if she wanted to say, _'Oh look who's coming to get you.'_

With his free hand, he opened the door and asked me to come in. I grabbed Gumi's hand, pulling her inside with me before she had a chance to take off. I want to make sure that she's not going to abandon me alone with the band and then gives the reason that she's giving me a 'special time' after that.

"Hi, miss prefect." Greeted Len with his signature grin on his face.

He took my hand, which startles me a little since I'm not used with a boy touching my hand, and put the nicely tissue-wrapped strawberry doughnut on it. I could felt the warmth behind his stiff palms when he pushed my fingers to clasp the given doughnut.

"Thanks for lending me your Biology textbook." He smiled wider, "Kiyone-sensei will likely to kill murder me in place if you didn't share your book. You're a life saver."

I knew Gumi was rolling her eyes on me after Len said it. If there were no band members and Len in here, I would probably strangle her.

"Feel free to enjoy our music, miss prefect. See you later." He turned back and returned to his friends, with his cool-looking guitar still hanging on his shoulder.

And why in the world did he call me 'miss prefect'?

#########

Sighing again and again to myself as I went out to the school gate from the hallway. My knees complained to me and my shoulders ache for working too long. Apparently, I had school projects to complete in class after my afterschool duties and Gumi had asked my permission to go home first. She was having her own projects to be completed too. And so, I'm here, by myself.

When I reached the school gate, I looked out for my bicycle at the bike park slot. To my surprise, I noticed the back tire of my bike was flat. Someone must've had punctured it when I'm staying back in the school. I wanted to scream my lungs out in frustration, but I'm just too tired for it.

Now how am I supposed to go home besides walking? My house is thirteen blocks away from here.

Just as I kicked my flat tire, a familiar voice trailed behind me.

"Oh, you're still here, miss prefect?"

Him again. Why?

Not looking back to face him, I stood still staring on my yellow bike with my head hung down. Now I'm staring at my shoes.

"Oooh... That's one big tire problem, miss prefect." Len commented, ignoring my silence. Approaching closer to my side as he walked his bike beside him, "How are you going to go home? It's quite far away."

Wait, did I misheard him?

"How do you know it's far away?" I asked, but like always, he gave a gentle smirk.

"At the Collington Street right?"

Okay, now I'm starting to think that he's a stalker. A professional one.

"Don't be surprised, miss. Just for you know, I live in the same street as yours. Mine is the sixth house on the left of your house if you noticed."

What the heck? He's my neighbor? How come I didn't know about it? I'm ready to blame my studies again for this.

The sun was almost setting down, maybe for another two hours. The mellow orange-yellow honey sky made Len's hair to shade partially. His blue eyes were glowing like glass marbles. I have to admit he looked better than before.

Trying to push that thought aside, I used sarcasm.

"You stalker."

He put his hands on his face and covered his eyes, like a child who's playing-hide and-seek, pretending to be scared, "I hope I'm not caught."

I chuckled at his act.

He pulled his hands away and grabbed his handlebars again. "Anyway, want a ride home?"

"But what about my bike? Who's gonna take it home?"

"Me, of course." He replied lightly, "I can tie it with mine so we can carry it along the way."

I frowned. I didn't want to trouble him with my bike issue.

He stared at my eyes for a moment, reading my thoughts, "It's okay. I can do it. Besides, I don't have any more work to do. You can say I'm jobless now, miss prefect."

That made me smile. "Okay, then. I guess I kinda need your help."

#########

"Hop on." Len patted the empty seat behind him after putting both out bags and tying my bike with an inch-thick sisal rope from his bag.

"Where did you get that thing?" Raising my eyebrow, "Do you always bring it to school?"

"Yeah," he snorted, "For emergencies."

I was beginning to suspect that his term of 'emergency' is actually a prank.

His one hand grasped the steer and the other tangled on my bike handle beside him. He was going to drag the bike, but what made me worry was he would be also steering at the same time. What if he lost his balance and got hurt?

I've never ride a bike with someone before, especially when he or she is the one who steer the bike and not me.

I slipped my leg to the other side of the bike and sat on the soft foam seat behind him.

"Ready?" Checking me over his shoulder whether I've settled. "Let's go."

I wanted to tell him that I'm not ready yet, but he had pedaled his bike forward and began to move. I didn't want to hug him or anything, so I just hold the metal fragment behind my seat. I just need something to hold on to.

It started off slowly. Maybe he realized I needed a pacing head start. He was too focused on his bike speed and his face looked a little too tense. So I decided to chat with him.

"So, why did you stay back at school, Len?"

"Like always, band practices." He sighed, "for Friday, in fact."

He's going to perform on the day after tomorrow? No wonder he stayed late.

"How about you, miss? You seemed more tired than me."He asked. Is he really that concerned for me? I didn't even realize I was making a sour face the whole time. I didn't blame him.

"Well, you know..." I muttered, "being a school prefect is not as fun as you guys had expected." Sighing through my nose, "Plus, I have projects to complete today."

"Sounds tough, miss." He added sympathy in his voice. "How did you get on with it?"

"You'll get used to it. If you're one of us."

He nodded in agreement.

In the halfway of the ride, I sensed the air is turning colder. I forgot the fact that Autumn had started. In the day, you won't feel anything, but in the evening, the atmosphere will be morphing to winter. Until the next day.

Not only that. I also noticed that we're heading to a damaged road which was full of shallow asphalt craters and cement cracks scattered around the area. I always lost my balance when I reached here. But Len warned me, "Hold on tight, miss. This is going to get a little bumpy."

"Can't we just-" I protested, however, he had pedaled hard right through it without a hint of hesitation.

I yelped as the wheel of the bike bounced off, up and down through the craters. The bike looked more like hopping than driving straight. Len seemed to enjoy this. His daredevil spirit lifted up with a delighted expression. To shorten the situation up, the bike jolted like a mechanic rodeo bull, while Len's the cowboy and I'm the damsel in distress.

He manned the steer hastily, left right, left right, until his bike jumped off from the largest crater.

Right at that moment, I lost my grip on the metal frame. My instinct told me to grab hold of something, and so without anymore thoughts, I wrapped my arms around Len's waist tightly, hugging for my dear life.

Len choked, "Miss, I can't breathe, you're squeezing me!"

Surprised, I loosened my grip.  
"Sorry."

Damn, now he can feel my arms around him.  
But what can I do about it? Falling wasn't a favorable choice.

Len led his bike for another turn before landing on a smooth road. Finally.

"You okay?" His head spun around to find me, fearing that I might've injured or something. I gave him a nod for the answer.

Even though the ride returned stable, I still didn't let go of my arms. The fact that his body radiates heat, especially when he had his vest on like an electric blanket, the warmth really soothed me. It was really irresistible. As if I'm melting down every second I touch him. My fingers were no longer freezing.

His body was slender, in the middle point of buff and wimpy. But he had it good-built. Despite the cold wind hitting his face and hair, he didn't shiver at all. I heard rumors in class that boys have warmer bodies than girls. At least I got the prove that this is true. For once.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" My lips spilled the words before I knew it.

"Heheh, no miss." He said, still focused on both dragging my bike and steer his, "I'm a living heater, after all."

I can see his face turned rosy. Either he blushed because I hugged him in a sudden, or he was regenerating more body heat to maintain his temperature.

Although my house was now only a block away, my eyes fluttered, inviting me to sleep as I still snuggled him like a warm cozy plushy. Couldn't help myself any longer, I rested my head on his back, heat rushes through my cheeks in a zip. He didn't say anything. I guess he also need my warmth too in this breezy evening.

For me, it lasted for hours. But then the bike stopped moving.

"We're here." Whispered Len.

I opened my heavy eyelids, with a yawn as I scrubbed my tired eyes. Hopping off the bike at the same time with him, he leaned his bike on my gate. My head was still blank to focus on anything.

"Here you go." He untied my bike and walked it to me.

Mentally slapping myself from drifting away, I shook my head to wake up. With him transmitting his body heat to me just now really snoozed me off perfectly.

"Thanks." I replied, my voice sounded raspy.

"No prob. But you should really go inside, miss. The air's getting colder here." He grins, "You wouldn't want to get yourself sick, wouldn't you?"

"Of course not."

I realized the sky was getting darker for the sun had set.

He took his bike again,"Okay, then, good-"

A loud, stomach-rumbling noise interfered his sentence. We turned silent for a moment.

I tried hold myself from laughing, "Is that... You?"

He blushed again, I'm sure this time he's embarrassed.  
"To be honest, yeah."

"Then go home now and eat!" I told him off, like my mother used to scold my brother. "Haven't you eat anything before leaving school?"

He scratched his head, as if he's trying to confess.

"I haven't eaten anything after Kaito gave me the doughnuts this morning."

I widened my eyes. He hadn't eat for seven hours straight? Was he feasting or something?

"Go home now." My voice changed to the prefect stern one.

He frowned with a smile. As if his expression wanted to tell me that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Don't you have anyone staying in your house?" Now I sounded like I'm interrogating him.

"My parents stayed late today. Music business."

I almost forgot that his parents were international artists. They coming home late would be a normal thing for him. Some life of a child superstar.

"Can't you cook by yourself?" I became about him.

"I wish I could."

"You're a ninth grader and you can't cook?" I shook my head sympathetically. "So sad,"

He turned his head away. Looking to the path of his home.  
"I guess I should be going. See you."

Before he took a step a away from me, My fingers grabbed his hand before my mind had approved it.

"Look, I owe you." I raised my voice, "Come and have dinner with me."

His eyes widened in disbelief. After gazing for a few seconds, he stretched a smile again with his hand pressed mine firmly.

"Sure, why not?"

########

When I opened the front door of my house, I felt a blast of heat. I told Len to put his shoes on the shoe rack beside the welcoming mat. He followed me to the living room and found my mom who was still busy cooking for dinner. Her mousy brown hair flipped to her side as she her leaf green eyes flickered on us. She looked beautiful like always.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." He greeted with her hands stroking her flower-patterned apron. I felt a little flustered when she called me 'sweetheart', for Len was there beside me. "Why are you so late today?" She then turned to Len. "And who do you have here?"

Len beamed and greeted her as polite as he could, "Good evening, Mrs..." He paused. He raised his eyebrow at me, "Wait... Come to think about it, I didn't know your surname."

"It's Kagamine." I replied him. His jaw dropped, which I wasn't sure why he did that.

"No way." He shut his mouth, "Mine's the same as yours."

"Kagamine too?" I was astonished.

"Well, well," chided my mom, "Looks like I'm having a third son."

We all laughed at her comment.

Len immediately corrected his greeting, "Good evening, Mrs. Kagamine."

My mom gave him a soft smile, "You too, Len-kun."

#######

We only took about ten minutes to set up the table with cutleries and the perfect-polished plates. Mom served her cookings: A container full of white steamed rice, a huge roast chicken with a heavenly aroma which can last for two days and a bowl of spinach mixed with colorful paprikas. A healthy dinner indeed.

Mom led our praying before we eat. Just as Len finished praying, his eyes lit up on the food in front of him. He gobbled up a full bowl of rice, five strips of the chicken piece and some spinach. All I can say was that he was stuffing all of them in his mouth like a hungry wolf which hadn't eat for at least three days.

"Look at him eating." Said my mom, still cutting her chicken piece to half, "He got some appetite. No wonder he's fit."

I kinda felt sorry for him. Alone until midnight waiting for his parents to come home. What will happen if I didn't invite him to dinner today? Will he starve to death?

He had his second bowl of rice when I finished my dish. He was so busy eating, he even forgot to drink his water. A few grains of rice stuck around his mouth.

Something clicked my mind, "Mom, Where'a dad and Rinto?"

"Still outside. Maybe busy working at Samy's."

Samy was my mom's brother who owned a mechanic shop which made dad and my brother to come there often, since both of them love fixing machines and all that. You can say it's a father-son bonding time.

"You have a brother?" Asked Len, his mouth was still full of chicken strips.

"What does he look like?"

I scratched my cheek with my forefinger, trying to find the best words to describe him.

"You can say he's looks like Rin, Len-kun." Mom commented, "Only he's taller and his hair's shorter."

Len gulped his food whole. "Gee, I wish I can see him. Miss prefect's biological brother."

"Even you're similar as Rin, Len-kun. Really." Added my mom. Somehow, my cheeks felt warm. Len just grinned at her, not sure how to reply back.

#######

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Kagamine." Len thanked her after passing the front door. His eyes glanced at me, "You know, it's kinda weird for me to call your mom like that. I feel like greeting my mom instead."

I couldn't help smirking. "Anyway, now we're even."

"Oh, I'm not bothered about that, miss." He said. "I rode you home because I felt about it." He took his bike beside the door. "Don't be so uptight at anything. Try to enjoy some fun."

Fun. The word itself almost extinct in my head. He was right, though. I'm too busy at anything that I forgot how to have fun.

"Well then, goodbye, Mrs. Kagamine," he swooped over his bike and travelled out the house gate. Before he disappeared from my sight, he waved his hand to me.

"You too. Miss prefect."

##########

The next morning, I stayed in front of the school gate. Today is my duty to catch students who were late. Standing with my arms crossed, I waited for them to come. I've caught two students just as the school bell rang inside the building. Students who aren't inside after the bell rings is considered as late.

Their punishment? Detention of course.

Ten minutes had passed and I'm still waiting for a few more. Another one came, this one rode his bike as if he was in a bike-riding competition, fast and rushingly. As the figure came closer, I realized that he was that scoundrel Len Kagamine.

When he was three feet away from the gate, he leaped off his bike before it crashed to the brick wall beside it, like heroes abandoning their burning vehicles before they explode in action movies. He didn't care about it anymore. He stood in front of the gate, waiting me to let him in. I studied his uniform which was crumpled like a strangled paper.

"Let me in, please." He pouted, giving me his puppy-eyes like last time.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"I gave you a ride home yesterday."

"And I've given you dinner. So, shut up."

"Oh please... Just this time." He pleaded again. His hand palmed together, like a Buddha praying.

"No means no." My face hard as steel.

"It's okay, Rin." A deep-bassed voice called me from behind. It was Kaito. My heart contracted instantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've asked the principal's permission, he can't be detained because tomorrow we will have to perform. And he's going to take all the time to practice." He smiled softly.

"But-" my words were cut when Len galloped over the school gate like a horse.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest,

"He said it's okay!" He pointed at Kaito as he ran quickly into the school building. Leaving me with Kaito alone.

I sighed, tolerating his stubborn actions. He's way different from yesterday.

"Please be patient with him." Kaito adviced. My face turned pink. "He can be a trouble sometimes."

My eyes rolled away from him, trying not to make eye contact. "Uh... Yeah.. Thanks for the advice." My words blanked for I'm too nervous to say anything.

"I'm going back now." He waved his hand, "Good luck with your duty."

My tongue froze. I can only whisper to myself, which I doubted he can hear me. "Thanks."

I'm starting to feel like a blockhead.

#########

"Rin-chan, you okay?"

I woke up from staring blankly at an empty space. My thoughts were jammed. The maths teacher in front of me raised his one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, you say something?"

"I told you to take this box to your class, but you were spacing out." He gave a cardboard box full of papers and photocopied workbooks. "It's just not like you at all, Rin-chan. Are you sick?"

"No..." I said, my voice was quieter than usual. "I'm alright."

I steeped out from the Teachers' room with a heavy sigh and marched to my class. My head couldn't stop play backing yesterday's moments until when Kaito told me to tolerate that idiot Len. The thoughts inside me became cloudy as they were replayed again. I couldn't think straight.

Was it just me or do I feel Kaito left me? If he really knows what do I feel about him, would he change his feelings towards me? And accept me? I felt like a hollow bone inside my chest. Len was the only one who got concerned when I need help. Why not Kaito? Why him? I'm not interested in Len. Just because I knew him better recently doesn't mean I like him.

The thoughts whirred again. Since I was too lifeless to focus, I didn't look at where I'm stepping.

Big mistake.

Just as I was taking a descending flight of stairs, my foot missed one and slipped down. Thus, bringing all my weight to free fall. The box flew off from my grasp. Luckily, before I landed to the marble floor, I saw someone below, weren't aware of me falling down at him. I gave out a last-second scream to warn him, but it was too late. His eyes only set on me before I land hard on him. I closed my eyes, afraid of what will happen next. I heard him shouted, and then we collided.

Right at that moment, my adrenaline sparked around my body parts. And I felt my soul flying away like a free bird. But it only lasted for a split-second.

Then I blacked out.

I didn't know how much time had wasted for me to recover my senses. I force to open my eyes as I moaned, every limb of my body ached. I guess the impact must've strong enough to roll us around, because I can see we're a few feet away from the stairs.

I hope I didn't break any of my bones. Otherwise, I'll be in trouble later on.

Rubbing my head as I asked the person in front of me whether he was okay, who was still trying to get his bearings, at first I didn't believe my eyes.

The person was actually not a boy (which made me wonder who did I hit on). In fact, she wore the same school uniform as me. The prefect badge sat on the same place I placed it. Her fringe was decorated with tilted white hairpins and a bent bow because of the fall. I thought I was looking at my own reflection.

'_I'm dreaming._' I thought to myself.

"You okay?" The person who looked just like me asked. Her hand massaging her small shoulder.

"I'm fine," I muttered, "Just a little headache."

From there I realized something was wrong.

When I replied her, my voice was no longer high-pitched but instead, deep. Like a boy passed his puberty period. My skin was no longer smooth, it was coarse. When I looked at my body, I wore trousers. Not skirt. My wrist full of rubber bracelets and the other wore a familiar sports wristband. My heart sunk when I know what happened.

I was in Len's body. And he was in mine.

I almost shrieked, and believe me, my shriek is not as beautiful as my face, especially when I'm in a boy's body. But Len covered my mouth just in time. My scream became muted.

"Don't panic, miss," Len put his finger (which was now slender and femininish) in front of his (small) mouth. I feel like staring at my own self, "You'll get the others' attention."

I obeyed him by biting my tongue to cool myself down. When he saw that I'm calm enough, he let go of his hand.

"W-w-what just happened?" I gasped and panted, still having a difficulty to recover from shock.

Len studied himself in my body starting from arms to legs.

He gulped, not sure what to say,

"I think... We're exchanged..." His face cringed, "By body."


End file.
